Looking for the complete truth
by Theresa471
Summary: Jackson Hunt is back into the picture once again. After finding out he has a tumor. Hunt wants to find out on whether his son Richard Castle is able to forgive him for not being around. Part one of two special fan fiction stories.


**Looking for the complete truth**

He doesn't remember for when it's been chilly **for the** month of January in California. Nor he wishes to remember the times gone by.

His memory having been fading away after the accident. His doctors have told him that some day that they just might return. Or he can either use drugs or even a very dangerous operation to remove the tumor.

Even though his doctors for the past few months. He needs to make amends with his son and others from the past forty past years. He's been running away far too long from his enemies.

Though his wife Rita had suggested he should at least try to talk it out with his son. He's tried to stay in contact the best he can. Knowing full well his son's life was at one time in danger from the likes of Loksat.

However now that Loksat is out of the picture. Just maybe he will be able to set up a special time to fly into New York City and meet with his son Richard Castle.

One thing for sure for when it comes to Jackson Hunt. His life as its been. Really has been a interesting one at best.

For Richard Castle these past few months. He's been going full throttle for when it comes to life in general. And at some point his own wife Kate Beckett has been trying to tell him to slow down a little.

And every man or woman has there breaking point. Even though for Castle. His hasn't come as yet. But it will some time soon with the phone call from his own father Jackson Hunt.

Lately.

Castle has been spending a great deal of time from inside of his office writing. His publisher from Black Pawn Publishing had asked him to do a special presentation speech while he's going to be away. This special speech on writing and how to present your stories to the general public.

He was very happy to do so with the speech. Even though Kate Beckett was able to help a little. In spite of her time being split either at the 12th precinct or at the Loft.

But she wanted to read the finale out-line for when Castle finally does send the manuscript via e-mail.

Beckett even said to him that she wanted several samples. In order to hand out to her friends and co-workers at the precinct. She knew that her husband was some-what nervous for when it comes to giving speeches.

And contrary to the fact. She also knows deep down that his own father as well. He has always been proud of his writing abilities ever since he was able to start writing his first novel.

Even though with Jackson Hunt. He tends to be always have too many distractions in order to keep up completely with his entire son's life

As it turned out some time later after Kate Beckett had left for the precinct. After making sure her son Reece was just fine.

Castle was trying to figure out how to go about presenting a certain scene to his fans. When the house phone from inside of his office had gone off. Thank god. It wasn't all that loud. In order not to wake his son Reece from inside of the nursery.

And when he looked at the caller I.D. for the moment. There wasn't a name to match. He would find out who it calling for when it goes to say. "Castle."

"Richard...Hi. It's your father. I need to speak with you about a matter and I need to discuss it with you in person and not over the phone if possible." As he's able to explain rather calmly.

Hunt can actually feel the tension from over the phone. Even though it might of been his own imagination. "Oh. Really dad!" Castle replied rather coldly.

"When will be a good time to talk with you?; I will and my wife Rita will be flying in from California to meet with our superiors about a possible Black Ops mission. Even though I have other matters to attend to at this point."

Castle was in some what surprise with his own father telling him about having other important matters. He really wanted to laugh at this particular moment. He decided not to hearing his father speak further.

"If your able to get here by tomorrow before I leave for a speech on tour. We can always either meet here at the Loft, my P.I. office or even the swings in Central Park." He says shuddering to think about meeting his own father at the swings.

"Very well. Rita and I will be catching the next flight available to New York. I will be sure to call you as soon as we land at the JFK airport."

"Ok. Good enough. We can meet here at the Loft. Just be sure to call me and let me know of your arrival."

By the way Richard. What is the title of your speech?" He asked mostly out of pure curiosity.

Castle had to take in a deep breath before answering his father's question. "Looking for the complete truth!" And with that answer. So was the end of the phone call with a click.

It was at this time...Richard Castle had no idea just what to make of the entire conversation and of his visit for the most part. Including having to look at the time.

This would give him the chance to gather himself. Add into the factor. He needed to send a text message to his wife at the precinct. Informing her of this shocking surprise from his father.

12th Precinct...

Captain Kate Beckett wasn't able to believed it. Her husband's father Jackson Hunt and his wife Rita are coming to New York today. In order to speak with his son about a very important matter.

With her in the office finishing her work for now. She was really wondering on just what it could actually be about. Any rate she and Castle will know some time with-in the next five hours.

She's able to place the last file folder back into place on her desk. She needed to speak with the watch commander for the evening. Since he's a type of a man that always likes to come in early. In order to know just what is going on within the bull-pen and his under-cover officers.

And when she asked him to come into her office. He was able to say yes to her request. She was going to leave the office early. In order to give her husband moral support. Once his father and Rita finally arrive from the airport.

She was hopeful on her part. That the flight they were taking will be very quiet and without any type of turbulence. Otherwise for herself. A large storm was brewing from inside of the Loft. And she needed to be there in case of lightening.

Exactly some five hours later...

Author mystery writer Richard Castle having to be waiting at the kitchen counter. As with his wife Kate Beckett sitting in front of the white counter. They'd gotten word with a text message from Rita. They were both on the way over from the JFK airport having rented a vehicle from the Rent-a-Center main terminal section.

They will both be arriving soon. Even though Castle having to be cooking cheese burgers for a rare occasion. He needed to be doing this having to stay busy. Even though having a few words with his wife earlier. Thank god...There little spat amounted to nothing for that particular time.

However that could always change afterwards depending on what Jackson Hunt has to say.

A minute later...

They were able to hear some one knocking on the door. Beckett walked over to the loft door locked. After she was able to moved off the stool without a problem.

And when Kate Beckett had opened the front door. She was able to be over come with emotion of seeing the two of them together. Especially in one piece none the less.

Rita just happened to be in the front of Hunt looking some what ashen with his face. Even though through his completely grey & white beard. She was able to tell that something surely wasn't right with this particular picture.

Rita was able to give a proper hug as with Hunt. Noticing just how big she was getting with carrying the twins from inside of her stomach.

"Kate...How are you these days with the pregnancy?" He says in a soft spoken voice and not his usual brusque tone.

"Ok I guess. I' m just glad the morning sickness is starting to go away with each passing day." As she was able to closed her eyes for a moment. Before she's able to take Hunt's arm and drag him over to his son standing behind the kitchen counter. Finishing up with making the last of the cheese burgers.

He was able to say something further in regard to Beckett's statement. "Just happy to hear that Kate." Hunt was walking some what slow for the moment. Even though for Richard Castle in regard to his father. He was able to notice a big change for when it comes to his appearance just after the last time.

He was starting to put two and two together for when it comes to his father.

"Richard. How are you?" He says with walking around the counter to greet his son with a strong hug. And of smelling the cheese burgers on the plate ready to be past out for everyone.

Looking up from his food before passing them out to the group. "I could be better. But when I have a speech that needs to be completed." He was able to stop there at that point. Before just asking on why he's here in the first place.

It was at that moment of truth. He needed to tell his son and Kate Beckett on just what is going on with his life in general...

While Castle and his wife were told to settle in for now. With Jackson Hunt finally starting his story as to why he's here in New York City.

Finale

"So what your saying. Either way how you make the decision. Your life will probably end sooner than later." Castle says to his father sitting on the couch next to Rita.

"Yes Richard. I have decided to take the option with going for the surgery. Even though Dr. Emery here in New York City says with the surgery. I will no doubt live another ten years. For which I' m looking for. And if I don't have the surgery. I only have a few months at best from the tumor." Taking a moment to gather up his thoughts. Otherwise with the removal of the tumor on the right side with first taking a graph. He and his team will be able to remove it.

Hunt was able to see that his son was really concerned. Even though the removal of the tumor is only supposed to take a few hours at best.

"I am truly sorry about all this Dad. I just hope to god it will work out for the best. And if it does. Will you be going back to work with the C.I.A.?" He asked seriously with his question.

"No. The only work I will be doing is recovering. Besides getting involved with the New York Albany Black Ops group that you currently know about. And right now most of them are involved with an operation in California."

Moments later ...

Jackson Hunt and Rita were able to go into other details about there operation, his surgery and most of all on whether or not his son Richard will ever _**forgive him**_ for not coming to him sooner. For when it comes to him being his father.

It was at this particular moment. Jackson Hunt holding onto his wife's arm while hearing of his son's question. He was going to be getting or rather **The complete truth.**

"Tell you what Richard. If and when I' am able to survive the operation. Do me a favor. Please tell me your answer when I wake up from the surgery is all I asked of you."

"It's a deal." Richard Castle says to his father. Along with telling everyone to dig in with eating of the Cheese Burgers.

Five days later and five hours afterwards.

Dr. Emery of the Manhattan Medical Center Trauma Center and team of three were successfully able to remove the tumor without an issue.

Currently his patient Jackson Hunt was being taken to ICU on the eight floor to be closely watched.

While Castle, Beckett, Alexis, Martha and Rita inside of the waiting room on the eight floor. All of them were told to head for his room. For where Dr. Emery told them of the great news and of the type of recovery Mr. Hunt will be having.

Otherwise Dr. Emery was able to say to Richard Castle that his father will no doubt will be waking up with-in the next hour or so.

It was at this time...

Having to hear his name over the P.A. system. Dr. Emery was being called to another patient's room. As he leaves everyone to leave the waiting room.

Moments later...

Everyone was able to walk into the main ICU section for where Jackson Hunt was placed into his own room. Along with all of his system monitors were working and a patient ready to slowly awaken.

Hunt's right side of his head was bandaged up just after the removal of the tumor. No doubt he will be some what off balance for at least a week or two. Until all of his vitals and energies return back to normal.

Richard Castle being told by the nurse taking care of his father. He was starting to wake up finally.

And it was going to be Castle's job to answer his father's question that was asked a week ago.

He was able to sit next to his father looking some what better with his facial color. He took his father's hand waiting for him to open his eyes...

It was going to take a moment or two before he was able to adjust himself after waking.

Jackson Hunt looked over into his son's teary eyes. He was waiting for his son to speak at this particular moment.

 _ **"I FORGIVE YOU!"**_

 _ **The end**_

 _ **Thanks for reading...**_


End file.
